As a method for reducing an impact power by a valve exerted on a valve seat when the valve is seated on the valve seat, a method for slowing down a moving speed (a valve closing speed) of the valve by providing reduced re-energization of a solenoid during the travel of the valve to the closing side after energization of the solenoid is finished is known (see, for example, PTL 1).
A technique to prevent overconsumption of electric power and a technique to control re-energization of a solenoid in response to different operating states in order to retain the valve closing speed appropriately are also known (see PTL 2, PTL 3, and PTL 4). In these techniques, reducing the maximum value of the re-energization performed for slowing down the valve closing speed at idle to less than that for the normal operation is proposed.